


Bosque de Cristales

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, atando los cabos de todo lo que ha sucedido, despues de la tragedia, more awkward moments, recuerdos de viejos asesinatos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Un cruel asesinato y un inocente cargando con todo el peso de un legado sobre sus hombros.Pero ante suficiente presión, la inocencia puede romperse y cortar como el mas afilado cristal.[P.s: No se puede leer sin antes haber leídos los anteriores capítulos de "los tres caminos" para que todo tenga sentido]





	Bosque de Cristales

La ciudad de Kinri llevaba el mismo nombre que las montañas que se alzaban a sus espaldas. El viento frío se arrastraba por el suelo, el barro y cenizas se mezclaban bajo sus botas conforme avanzaban. La noche los había atrapado en medio del camino, junto al silencio que los rodeaba desde que habían dejado a la pareja de lhotlans hacía muchas horas atrás.

El cielo se desplegaba como una enorme cortina de tinta, algunas nubes apenas visibles solo delataban la posible tormenta que se avecinaba, por las esquinas de la montaña. No había estrellas, y las nubes parecía una damisela escondida detrás de los picos; mirando con curiosidad a aquel par de hombres de caminar lento y miradas distantes.

No hubo bienvenida por parte de guardias una vez que ambos cruzaron por las puertas de entrada de la ciudad, aquello encendió las alarmas en la mente de ambos hombres. La ciudad de Kinri era un pueblo de paso, siempre había alguien esperando en la entrada para revisar a los forasteros, incluso durante los chubascos mas fuertes; siempre había alguien dispuesto ahí.   
  
Apresuraron el paso por las calles. Las luces en las casas se hallaban encendidas, algunas lámparas iluminaban su camino, el silencio sin embargo no estaba presente; el bullicio estruendoso de la ciudad los recibe, pero había algo inquietante entre tanto ruido. Una especie de melancolía casi tangible que comenzó a colarse en el pecho de los maestros, como una termita cavando lentamente dentro de la corteza del tronco más viejo y grueso del bosque, paso a paso, dejando un hueco que no resanaría pronto. Ante esa sensación, se dirigieron a la primera plaza.

Zed la recordaba diferente, una plaza muy concurrida; pero olvidada por el tiempo. Los edificios que antiguamente estuvieron dañados ahora estaban reparados y recién pintados de un azul verdoso que atrajo toda su atención, sobre todo el encontrar en aquellas paredes parches blancos; como si hubiesen arrancado pedazos de la pintura con alguna herramienta, en el centro de la plaza había un enorme árbol, decorado con papeles blancos, tal vez se había celebrado alguna festividad. ¿Que se celebraba esos días? Se da cuenta que realmente no sabía nada de los habitantes de Kinri.  
  
Pero, al parecer Shen si sabia.

Y por eso se detuvo justo enfrente del árbol. Su mirada se hallaba perdida, pero su rostro inmutable como siempre. Se da cuenta, que los dos han estado tan preocupados por lo que sucedería después de los eventos causados por el árbol del paraíso, que todo había sido relegado de nuevo a un segundo espacio. En su mente ahora solo oía los gritos de los espíritus alrededor.

—Estuvo aquí —.

—¿Qué?—. Zed no grito, no hubo sorpresa en su tono de voz. Estaba cansado. Tan cansado como Shen lo estaba.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. Y Zed jadeo hastiado, tan cansado de todo. Las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, un rasgo característico incluso desde su juventud, ahora se hallaban acentuadas, daba la impresión de ser un mapache, la marca de las sombras en su rostro no ayudaba en nada a su apariencia. Se veia mas demacrado de lo normal.

Shen por su parte no lograba ocultar dentro de su flemática porte los daños que causaban las acciones de Jhin. Su mirada, además de perdida, Zed lograba leer ahora más en ella, un sentimiento que se guardaba para sí mismo; pero sabía reconocer lo cansado que estaba. Por un segundo, se recordó a sí mismo en el pasado, cuando veía alguna expresión similar en el rostro de Shen, solía acercarse, tomarlo de las manos y llevárselo lejos.   
  
Solía consentirlo. ¿A quien se le ocurriría consentir al hijo del ojos del crepúsculo? Solo Zed, quien era el que más conocía sobre la vida de Shen; quien nunca tuvo alguna clase de ventajas sobre los demás. Incluso podría afirmar que Kusho explotaba a su propio hijo a niveles que nunca logró digerir para su propio gusto. Zed se halló a sí mismo recordando como más de una vez se encontró a escondidas con él, solo para besar sus heridas, en un intento vano de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Sus recuerdos se rompieron, Shen posaba una mano en el hombro de Zed, y miraba ligeramente hacía atrás. Zed se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás suyo. El ojo del crepúsculo parecía haberse dado cuenta también tarde de su presencia.

—Qi ning— Shen lo llama por su nombre antes de continuar hablando. —El maestro Zed se encuentra conmigo, no esperaba hallarte por estas zonas—. Shen se oía agotado.

Zed volteo la vista.

Un joven, tal vez rondando por la edad de Kayn, tal vez un poco mayor, se hallaba ahora apoyado del árbol, a pocos centímetros de su espalda.

Portaba un uniforme morado, un tono aun no muy oscuro, no tanto como el rango de Kennen. Podían pasar años, pero habían cosas que Zed nunca olvidaba. Entre ellos las vestimentas y rangos dentro del Kinkou.

—Maestro, no podemos hablar aquí afuera, y no sé si sea prudente hacerlo con el —. Dijo el joven.

Zed se solto de Shen, y perforó al joven con su mirada.

—Todos los asuntos de Khada Jhin me conciernen, mocoso impertinente —. Siceo.

El joven solo atino a bajar su cabeza. —Por favor, sigame —.

Toda cercanía entre los maestros se rompió en segundos.

...

Los habían llevado a una especie de casa de té pública, entrando por la puerta trasera, una cocina sencilla algo ajetreada llena de mujeres y hombres, amasando bollos y dumplings para el día siguiente. Todos parecieron ignorar la presencia de los tres hombres que entraban, y caminaban hacia otra habitación, otra mucho mas escondida en aquella casa.

Adentro una sala pequeña se abría para ellos, Zed pudo reconocer que todos los que se hallaban ahí eran estudiantes del kinkou; pero no cualquier clase de estudiantes, las tonalidades de verde oscuro y morado solo le indicaba que eran alumnos de rango alto. Todos, lentamente posaron su mirada sobre Zed, y se colocaron en guardia. Algunos sacaban sus armas descaradamente.

Zed bufó, no podía sentirse ofendido, aunque sí decepcionado y aburrido. Ninguno de ellos podrían ser un oponente digno para él  
  
Shen se adelantó colocandose al lado del maestro de las sombras, no tuvo que salir ni una sola palabra de su boca para que todos bajaran la guardia, nadie se atrevió a alzar la voz, siempre tan reprimidos, todos sin embargo, reteniendo sus impresiones sobre lo que seguro fue la puesta en escena del maldito demonio dorado. Zed finalmente noto algo del estudiante que los había conducido, poseía un par de ojos brillantes, casi eléctricos, que ocultaban en el fondo un secreto; el miedo.  
  
— El corazón de la tormenta estuvo aquí, maestro—.

Qi ning, recordó Zed su nombre.

Y sin pena alguna ni pidiendo permiso, el maestro de las sombras tomó asiento en una silla vacía en la sala, si todos ellos querían quedarse de pie era su problema, él se sentía molido a palos.

— Me lo supuse al verte aquí—. Respondió Shen, sin mostrar la mínima intención de sentarse. Zed rodó los ojos. Pero continuó hablando. —Quiero que se salgan todos, excepto tu Qi, ninguno de ustedes estaba preparado para ver esto, y nunca lo estarian, ha sido mi culpa, y debido a ello han quedado expuestos a ...esto —.

Tan cansado, Shen no podía ocultar eso, y todos los jóvenes ahí dentro, tampoco podían. Zed se hallaba ahora molesto por dos cosas, por el hecho de que el estúpido Shen no quisiera sentarse, y por el simple motivo de que él se hallase preocupado por eso.

¿En qué momento realmente comenzó a preocuparse por ese estúpido?

—No es su culpa—.

—No pondremos a discusión eso, salgan los demás. Vuelvan al equilibrio, despejen la zona, conduzcanlos —. Zed entendía todo lo que Shen hablaba.

Para que Kennen hubiese sentido el desbalance, solo indicaba que todo había ocurrido mientras ellos habían sido atacados por el árbol en aquella...escena onírica. Para que trajera a tantos alumnos, significaba que existían demasiadas almas perturbadas; pérdidas en el camino, a eso se refería con conducirlos, llevar a esas almas al camino que les corresponde, ayudar a esas que continuaban atrapadas en este lado terrenal.

La voz de Shen lo trajo de nuevo al ahora.  
  
—...Cuando hayan conducido a todos vuelvan a la kinkou, no salgan después de una semana—. 

No hubo quejas, no hubo caras molestas, los alumnos asintieron y se marcharon.

Zed solo veía de reojo a Shen, y encontraba otra razón más para molestarse; le había recordado a Kusho. La misma expresión, las mismas palabras, la misma terquedad. Se halló a sí mismo ahogándose en la agrura del recuerdo del hombre que se llamó a sí mismo alguna vez su padre.

Shen en ese momento era la viva imagen de Kusho.

La puerta se cerró, y el joven alumno se mantuvo de pie, cerca de Shen.

—Qin —. Aquello sonaba a un apodo. El chico asintió al llamado.— Siéntate —.

Y como un perro, el chico obedeció. Shen lo imitó sentándose junto a Zed, exhalando aliviado de encontrar un sitio cómodo donde apoyar su espalda. El muchacho paseaba su mirada por ambos maestros, sin saber cómo proceder.   
  
—¿Uste..des estan bien?—.

—Estamos bien, solo algunos rasguños —. Shen le mostró las heridas. Zed veía atento el nuevo intercambio. — ¿Akali sabe de esto?—.

—No aún, Kennen hablaría con ella en su próximo encuentro—.

Shen solo resopla cansado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Qin, necesito que lo saques todo —.

Zed levantó una ceja ¿Sacarlo todo? Aquello no lo conocía ¿era otra palabra código? ¿algo nuevo que Shen había implementado? Tendría sentido que no conociera todos los códigos y nuevas tretas del Kinkou, pues tenía casi dos décadas desde que había desertado.

Pero la expresión de incertidumbre del chico le hizo pensar que ni el sabia.

—¿Cómo dice?—.

—El demonio dorado es terrible, sus actos son grotescos, él lo sabe, sabe que marca a quienes ven los resultados, por eso nunca fue mi idea que ustedes se involucraran en esto, nadie está preparado—.

—¿Pero ustedes sí?—. Preguntó, con un pequeño dejo de altanería. Zed recordó a su propio Kayn. Y se atrevió a responder su insolencia.

—Nadie lo está muchacho, nosotros ya lo hemos visto y podemos hacernos de la idea de qué esperar de alguien como el demonio dorado , es un acto de bondad lo que quiere hacer tu maestro con ustedes, agradecele que desee cuidar de la salud mental de sus alumnos—. Cruzado de brazos, Zed regaño a quien no era su alumno.

Y Shen no intervino.

—Sacalo —. Insistio Shen.

Aun sin saber a que se refiere este.

Aquellos ojos electrificante miraron al maestro de las sombras, y luego a su propio maestro, como pidiendo por un último permiso.

Shen solo asintió, y el muchacho bajó la mirada. Zed solo reconoció el horrible sonido de las lágrimas.

—Para cuando llegamos, la esposa del maestro Raikkon estaba ya muerta, el heredero Kimmo había logrado salvarse sólo por la suerte de caerse al piso, mas, ha perdido un ojo y el...demonio le ha dejado así, tuvimos que calmar a las personas, recoger los....cuerpos....Tuve que enterrar al maestro Raikkon... nadie....se atrevia a verlo, menos, a acercarse....su piel, las paredes... sus...su—.

Zed entonces recordó el cadáver de su propio alumno. Aquel pobre muchacho que había sido usado como carta de saludo por parte de Jhin, recordó las expresiones de los demás alumnos, y como solo él y Shen habían sido los únicos en hacerse cargo del cuerpo.

Había olvidado la memoria en una esquina de su mente. Pero ver a aquel joven temblar, hablar de aquellos horrores, solo recordó con dolor esa experiencia.

—Qin, no tienes que recordar esos detalles, solo, saca eso que llevas dentro, puedo ver que has sido lo suficiente fuerte como para mantener a los demás, pero he aprendido, que, debes...expresar, lo que...sientes—. Ahora Shen se sentía ajeno a sus propias palabras.

Qi ning tambien parecia estarlo.

Y Zed.

Este último sintió una nueva oleada de sentimientos, ahora la rabia se tornó en curiosidad, Shen...no estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de Kusho, tenía sus sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero era consciente que a veces aquella visión era nublada por otras molestias causadas por el mismo ojo del crepúsculo y los mismos kinkous.

Ahora, buscaba disimular su sorpresa.

Qin tardó unos segundos más en analizar aquellas palabras, y se llevó el antebrazo al rostro, solo para hacer un vago intento de ahogar sus lágrimas, y controlar un temblor nervioso en su cuerpo.

Shen solamente se apoyo de la silla, y exhalo profundamente. — Raikkon sigue en el árbol de la plaza—.

—¿Qué?—. Ahora Zed respondió.  
  
El muchacho continuaba desahogandose en silencio.

—Su espíritu, está atado al árbol... yo, me haré cargo de él personalmente, como mi último favor por ser su amigo, a estado gritando, y evitando que el resto de los espíritus logre marcharse —.

— Ese...es el ruido sutil que intranquiliza toda la ciudad, ¿no es asi?—.

Shen miró a Zed a los ojos por más segundos de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, pero, ninguno desvió la mirada.

— Lo oyes...sutilmente—. Afirmo Shen.

—Nunca deje de oirlos, solo, perdí entrenamiento —.

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Qin continuaba desahogandose en la privacidad de aquella habitación, Zed miraba al muchacho, tal vez había estado conteniendo mucho, pero el pobre muchacho temblaba entre jadeo y jadeo.

El mismo se recordó a su yo del pasado. Recordó ese día, vomitó toda la cena después de observar la primera víctima de Jhin. Evitando comer durante dos días.

Y ese chico, solamente temblaba y lloraba.

Shen interrumpió los pensamientos de Zed.

—Raikkon era un buen amigo mío, un buen amigo del Kinkou, conocemos a muchos de sus alumnos—.

Zed no estaba enterado de eso. Tenía ahora sentido la expresión de Shen estando allá en la plaza.

Una punzada golpeó a Zed y no quería reconocerlo: Su padre, sus amigos. Shen parecía quedarse cada vez más solo, y nada de eso parecía reflejarlo.

No agrego más nada. No sentia que podia agregar algo en aquel momento. Sabía que no podía decir nada que lograra hacer sentir bien a Shen, aún cuando su expresión continuase congelada, algo debía de estar sintiendo. Tal como aquel joven estudiante, que ahora hipaba buscando recobrar el aliento.

Hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido en esos minutos.

Se levantó de su silla y les ofreció una reverencia.

—Debemos ir a presentarnos formalmente a la escuela de arquería—.

—Es de noche muchacho, los muertos ya estan muertos, y ellos pueden esperar hasta mañana—. Zed respondió, cruzado de brazos como si nada.

Qi ning se debatió mirando a su maestro.

Shen asintio. Sin ánimos de llevar la contraria.

—Debemos descansar, iremos mañana—.

—Entiendo, buscare unas habitaciones para ustedes—.

El suave golpe de la puerta contra el marco les recordó que volvieron a estar solos. Durante esos minutos; ninguno de los dos habló.

Qi ning apareció tocando la puerta, su expresión se hallaba afligido, y ocultaba mas los ojos luego de haber estado llorando en la sala con su maestro.

—Maestro, solo hay una habitación—.

Shen se apresuró a responder, su tono se oía mas cansado.

—No es un problema, solo necesitamos un techo—.

—Con un demonio, lo que faltaba—. Se levanto Zed.

Shen lo imito, y el alumno los condujo por el interior de aquel recinto a la zona de las habitaciones. Eso no detuvo al maestro de las sombras de quejarse durante el recorrido. Haciendo énfasis delante del muchacho que no le importaba, él dormiría en la cama, ya que el "bastardo" ojo del crepúsculo, no era exigente con respecto a donde podría pernoctar, siempre y cuando hubiese un techo bajo el.

Se detienen delante de una puerta, Qi cumple con los modales y abre la puerta para los maestros.

Una enorme habitación matrimonial; era la única razón por la cual estaba vacía.

—¿Necesitarán algo más maestro?—.

—Solo envía algo de agua para el baño—.

—¿No desean algo de bocado...?—.

—No—.

—Entiendo, lo veré mañana maestro, descanse —.

La puerta se cerró ceremoniosamente detrás de él, y le dio un nuevo vistazo a la habitación. Una ventana amplia, algunas sillas para sentarse, y un mueble junto a una mesa espaciosa en una esquina, la puerta del baño, y la enorme cama matrimonial, limpia y decorada ante la espera de visitantes.

—La cama es mia —. Decreto Zed.

—Es una cama enorme, tambien puedo entrar—.

—Apestas —.

—Tampoco es que tu hueles mejor —.

El silencio reino entre ellos. Esa era la excusa más rápida que se les pudo ocurrir; pero no era el verdadero impedimento para compartir la misma cama.

Era el sueño que habían tenido juntos.

Estaban recelosos ante la simple idea de compartir lecho. El recuerdo de aquel sueño continuaba demasiado fresco para los dos... Aunque Zed era el más reacio de solo pensar en ello.

Shen como siempre, hacía como que ignoraba el asunto. Tomó asiento en una silla lejos del maestro de las sombras, y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

Pero Zed no tenía paciencia. Toda esa paciencia había sido gastada en ese maldito bosque.

— Siempre te da igual, siempre te tiras en el suelo, te recuestas de cualquier árbol, pero hoy que pido la cama, quieres usarla tambien, ¿no puedes tirarte de nuevo en otro lado? —. Zed señaló el enorme mueble por la esquina.— Mira, ese mueble se ve cómodo —.

Caminó hasta él, haciendo resonar con fuerza sus pasos.

La paciencia de Shen comenzó a derramarse.

— No me causa emoción compartir cama contigo tampoco, pero no voy a dormir en ese mueble—. Dijo finalmente Shen.

Zed se detuvo, y se sentó en el dichoso mueble. Su mirada parecía poder penetrar a través del cuerpo del otro hombre. Su tono era molesto, irritado.

Pero sobre todo; incomodo.

— Ah, ¿por qué será? ¿Será por que soñamos que teníamos sexo y no hemos hablado de ello?—. Tal como un toro entrando a una tienda de té, el comentario de Zed no tenía sutileza alguna.

Zed jadeó exasperado. Revolviéndose el cabello con su mano de forma violenta.

—Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo de jovenes, ¿por que soñamos eso?—.

Volvió a callarse. Shen se removió en su sitio.

—No lo sé, pero, en el sueño éramos jóvenes—.

Zed lo miró.

—En el mío no—.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se vieron directo a los ojos. La tensión de repente creció entre ellos, casi como si comenzara a llenar con su presencia la habitación y empujara a los maestros contra las paredes. Esquivaron las miradas.

—Solo fue sexo y fue un sueño —. Zed se quejó.

—Eso queremos creer, pero aquí seguimos, atormentados por la simple idea—. Shen dió en toda la llaga.

Atormentados.

_¿...Y si... era mejor afrontar lo que pasó?_

Para Shen ese sueño solo era la prueba viviente de que no necesitaba tener relaciones, no necesitaba tener sexo, todo eso era una distracción, y una vulnerabilidad que él no necesitaba. Lo aprendió hace tantos años.

Pero entonces ¿por qué tuvo un sueño donde tenía sexo con Zed? Y no solo era eso. Tan solo eran unos jovenes durante ese sueño.

_...Di algo —. Zed jadeó contra su cuello, su aliento caliente, húmedo, como toda la ropa que aún llevaban de cintura para arriba. Hincó sus dientes en su hombro, travieso. — Me gusta oírte—. lo mordió con suavidad._

_Otro embate más fuerte golpeó esta vez su próstata, un temblor agobio a Shen, su sexo babeo de placer. Una vida de represión, llena de estrés y entrenamientos, era fácil tirarlos al olvido cuando se hallaba con Zed. Shen jadeó a gusto._

_Zed recobró ansias, motivado _ _ante ese pequeño suspiró de placer_ _, separó el mismo _ _esos_ _ glúteos_ _ que tenía por delante_ _. Y se fascinó con la imagen que se daba. Shen temblando por su verga, que entraba y salía ahora sin mucha dificultad, acompañado de sus gemidos. Finalmente Shen empujo sus caderas hacia atrás, el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos incrementó. Zed no paró de decir su nombre._

_Shen dejó de tocarse, estaba por correrse pronto. Lo sentía. Sentía muchas cosas._

_Para que mentir, estaba abrumado por todo ese sentir._

_Había deseado eso desde que comenzaron a tener intimidad _ _pero ahora, las manos y masturbarse no parecía suficiente_ _. Había fantaseado tantas veces con que Zed lo tomara. Pero habían sido inocentes; hasta ahora, los papeles se invirtieron, pero no habia importado, hacian el amor, poco le importaba su posición. Lo que había sucedido hoy solo había sido una oportunidad de uno en un millón. El resultado de muchas frustraciones acumuladas como lava en un volcán. _ _Un encuentro romántico_ _. Zed volvió a morderlo, hincó sus dientes, comenzó a llenarlo de besos._

_—Zeed—._

_Logró sacar un gemido más fuerte y ronco de Shen._

_Zed se colgó de ello con emoción..._

—Solo fue un sueño, no fue real —. Zed vuelve a insistir, sacando a Shen de sus recuerdos.

—Solo somos aliados temporales —. Shen remarco, más para sí mismo que para Zed.

—Así es—.

El ruido que entraba por la ventana inicio una conversación en aquella habitación, mientras Zed y Shen mantenían al silencio como invitados. Aun siendo tan tarde la ciudad parecía ser activa, después de toda esa crisis, seguro aún tendrían mucho que hacer.

El ruido de la puerta los interrumpió. Shen se levantó para abrirla, eran los alumnos, trayendo ellos mismos cuatro enormes cubetas de agua, Qi ning estaba entre ellos. Los saludo con un gesto respetuoso, y los dejaron por última vez durante esa noche.

Shen se levantó de su asiento tras jadear con fastidio. Tomó el bulto con sus pertenencias y entró al cuarto del baño sin mucho protocolo, cerró la puerta esperando tener algo de privacidad.

...

Shen miraba el agua dentro de la tina, sentado apenas alcanzaba para cubrir su cintura. Paseo su mano por su cabello, comenzaba a crecer, pero no se veía a sí mismo volviendo a raparlo durante el recorrido. Paseo sus yemas por el cuero cabelludo, fascinado por unos pocos segundos con la sensación de los cabellos que recién salían.

Jadeo, y volvió a pasarse agua por todo el cuerpo, por las heridas. Sentía que le picaban.

Había un paquete de vendas y medicinas ahí, al menos podría hacerse una buena limpieza.

La sensación del agua contra su cuerpo se sentía ajena. Se dedicó a sacar los pedazos de barro seco en sus brazos.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Zed. Se posó junto al umbral de la puerta.

Sonriendo con cierto descaro, eso no era un buen presagio.

Shen le ve como a un bicho extraño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—.

—Espero mi turno para bañarme—. Dijo Zed con normalidad.

—¿No puedes esperar a que salga?—.

—Podría, pero no me place—.

Aquello era una pelea de egos. El ojo del crepúsculo decidió respirar hondo, lo iba a ignorar, seguro con eso bastaría, pensó.

Pero que inocente fue de su parte creer eso.   
  
Continuó con su antigua labor, sacar los pedazos secos de barro en su cuerpo, pero conforme el agua pasaba por su piel, sentía la pesada mirada de Zed encima suyo. Era difícil continuar ignorandolo.  
  
Los segundos pasaron y la mirada del otro continuaba encima suyo.

—Zed... basta ¿Realmente es necesario esto?—.

—¿Acaso te molesta que vea? ¿Después del sueño que tuvimos? Eso seria...raro—. Zed no podia ocultar la maldad y burla en sus palabras, queria ganar en ese duelo, pero sobre todo quería ser una molestia para Shen.

Shen jadeo, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho por cansancio ese día.

—Justamente eso me perturba—.

—Tómalo como una prueba, no deberíamos estar afectados por ese sueño. Y por ahora, vas fallando Shen—.

No tuvo ganas de discutir, nunca era bueno seguirle el juego a Zed; Sería como caer en su raciocinio podrido. Se giró para darle la espada y tratar de terminar con rapidez su ducha.

Con algo de prisa, dio por terminado su baño, tomó las prendas depositadas junto a la tina, se cubrió con rapidez y salió tan apresurado como pudo del baño, cerrando la puerta tras suyo dentro de su apuro.

Zed sonrío de medio lado, desnudándose al fin al estar solo, vacío la tina del agua y la lleno con otra cubeta. Jadeo complacido conforme tomaba asiento dentro del agua, estirándose hasta donde pudo, solo al fin. Solo, pudiendo mirar con reproche la erección entre sus piernas.

_Esto no salió como quería._

...

Afuera Shen se acercó a la cama, el bulto de ropas ocultando sus partes íntimas, colocó la ropa en la cama, e ignoró su pene medio erecto. Mientras más lo ignorase, se resolvería solo.

Se vistió en silencio y sin desearlo, se preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad si Zed lo había notado.

Se repitió demasiadas veces que eso nunca pasó. Shen se quedó con el lado contrario de la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño, se acostó.

...

Zed salió del baño, con un pantalón puesto y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Dio un vistazo a todo el cuarto y posó su mirada rápidamente en la cama; Shen le daba la espalda. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios.  
—¿Tan fácil me das la espalda Shen? ¿No crees que te encuentras en una posición muy vulnerable?—.

Pero este no le respondía, seguramente lo estaba ignorando de nuevo. Decidió acercarse y darle la vuelta a la cama solo para verle de frente y continuar fastidiandolo.

—Vamos Shen, no puedes ignorarme por....—.

Se detuvo apenas notó que el otro estaba profundamente dormido. Su respiración era suave, y la expresión en su rostro se hallaba relajada.

Zed tuvo un leve sonrojo, avergonzado por burlarse de este mientras dormía, Para sus adentros había quedado como un tonto e infantil. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y rodeo la cama de nuevo, solo para subirse a la cama. Se sentó en su sitio, pudiendo ver a Shen desde ahí.

Apacible, incluso dormido, se veía como alguien compasivo, como lo había sido con su alumno en la sala abajo. Parecía otra persona.

Menos como el ojo del crepúsculo, se veía... más humano.

En ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo juzgado igual que a Kusho... quizás el hombre de la cama no estaba tan perdido.

Se recostó en su lado, y terminó por darle igualmente la espalda. No tuvo siquiera que buscar una posición cómoda, la cama era lo suficientemente suave, y en cuestión de segundos, se halló conciliando el dulce sueño.

...

Las voces en la sala de té se detuvieron cuando vieron salir por la misma puerta al ojo del crepúsculo y al maestro de las sombras; Zed tal vez no conocería mucho la zona, pero su imagen y su propia persona eran conocidas por casi toda Jonia.

Lejos estaba Shen, quien muchas veces podía pasar desapercibido entre multitudes, y en otros sitios era identificado en su sitio. Todo dependía de si deseaba ser notado o no.

Detrás de ellos les siguieron diligentes los alumnos del Kinkou, Qi Ning iba delante del grupo de chicos, todos siguiendo a su maestro, quien conocía el camino de memoria a la academia de arquería de la ciudad. Afuera en la calles de la ciudad, el ruido apareció de nuevo.

Zed dio un vistazo a los rostros de los alumnos, mantenían un rostro impoluto de emociones, pero nadie tenía la habilidad de Shen para ocultar sus sentimientos de sus miradas, cada uno se notaba afectado por lo que sucedió; el lamento del maestro Raikkon.

Las labores no se habían detenido, pero había una notable ausencia de personas en su camino. Era casi como evidente ver exactamente quién faltaba. Qin, como le había llamado Shen, llegó luego de la masacre, la historia completa la conocía el último heredero de aquella ancestral escuela de arquería; Kimmo, primogénito de Raikkon.

Los campos de entrenamiento de la academia estaban vacíos, daba la impresión como si de un tornado hubiese pasado por ahi, llevandose todo por su paso.

La intranquilidad en la mirada de los alumnos se acentuó más. Pero Zed no oyó nada esta vez.

Ante la ausencia de alumnos o maestros recibiendolos, los Kinkou y el maestro de las sombras se adentraron por los pasillos, guiados adelante por el ojo del crepúsculo, hasta que fue fácil oír los rezos de la vigilia que se realizaba en el monasterio, y se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Un enorme salón se abrió de par en par y adentro se hallaban los pocos supervivientes. Un puñado de no menos de treinta personas, y en el centro, ahogado en blanco se hallaba la pequeña figura de un niño; Kimmo. Un vendaje blanco surcaba la mitad de su rostro, ocultando como bien había dicho Qin la ausencia de un ojo. Atrás de el reposaban en alto retratos de alumnos, maestros, un cuadro donde posaban con una expresión noble quien en vida había sido Raikkon, y quien seguramente fue su esposa.

Zed oyó detrás suyo un rápido cuchicheo, y cómo de inmediato Qin los silenciaba. El ojo del crepúsculo habló.

  
— Joven Kimmo —.

—Ah, el amigo de mi padre, el ojo del crepúsculo —. Su voz, rota, ya no denotaba la inocencia de un niño.

Habían arrancado todo vestigio de ella con más de una bala.

—Vengo en nombre del Kinkou a presentar mis respetos —. Y apenas Shen se inclinó, los alumnos lo imitaron como muestra de respeto.

Incluso Zed se inclinó por simple educación.

El único ojo visible del niño se posó en Zed, como si tratase de recordarlo.

—Maestro de las sombras ¿No es así? Perdone mis modales...—. El niño se mantuvo sentado en su lugar.— He tenido que sobreponerme a mi dolor y aprender todo de golpe—.

Tal vez no llegaba ni a las diez primaveras el niño. Y se notaba que aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer, su pose era torpe, y sus modales, a la altura de alguien de su edad, pues sacudía su mano derecha como si restara importancia a tan importante visita que tenía.

Zed era analiticó, y sospechaba que dicha mano sería incapaz de sostener un arco sin tambalear antes de poder lanzar una flecha.

—El mismo en persona—. Respondió el aludido, sin muchos ánimos de continuar ahí en esa sala.

—Joven Kimmo, necesitamos hablar a solas —. Shen interrumpió.

El chico solo asintió, y se levantó. Conduciendolos hacia otro pasillo lejos de ahí. Qin salió detrás de los maestros, su presencia era necesaria, pues había sido él quien atendió la situación de manera casi inmediata.

Un patio de flores azules les recibió conforme caminaban por detrás del torpe y lento paso del niño, hasta que se detuvo en un sitio, y se sentó.

Shen miró atento al niño, era como ver al padre en su día común. Usualmente Raikkon, un hombre trabajador, secretamente bonachón, odiaba aquel protocolo de etiquetas y demases. Siempre le recibía ahí; en ese lado de la escuela, enfrente del campo de flores, sentado y con los pies descalzos, rozando sus dedos con el césped bajo sus pies

Ahora, solo había un niño triste, que intentaba cargar con el pesado carcaj de su padre en su espalda.

— Sabemos quien hizo todo esto—. Comenzó Shen.

El niño contuvo las lágrimas, tragando saliva pesadamente. Tardando unos segundos en responder, pues sentía que si hablaba antes de tiempo, su voz se cortaría como el cristal.

Los dos maestros mayores le dieron su tiempo, sabiendo que no podían forzar aquel cristal sin desear romperlo.

—Yo también lo conozco —. Dijo Kimmo, con el llanto en la punta de la boca.— Mi padre decía que mi confianza me mataría algún día, que debía de ser un buen chico, pero que confiaba mucho en...los extraños —.

— Necesitamos saber qué pasó—. Insistió Shen.

El niño movió los pies, sin llegar a tocar el césped bajo él, y asintió.

—Un hombre misterioso llegó a la ciudad, buscando a un grupo de trabajadores. Decía que venía en nombre de un anciano regente de la capital del distrito, un benefactor anónimo, quien deseaba remodelar la plaza del centro, el año pasado durante el invierno hubo un pequeño deslizamiento y algunos edificios en la plaza resultaron dañados, todos se lo creímos, no es poco usual que algún anciano envie ayuda, pero, nunca habíamos recibido una ayuda anónima... mi padre no estaba, mi madre no solía meterse en esos asuntos, y el anciano de la ciudad lo dejo pasar—.

La fresca brisa de la montaña movió las flores en el jardín, solo trayendo consigo su aroma mientras levantaba algunos pétalos al viento. Zed miraba atento todo debajo de su máscara. El lugar se sentía extraño de repente.

—Me encontré al tipo en la plaza, llevaba unas máscaras de teatro consigo, inspeccionaba que el trabajo se llevase a cabo rápido, caí en sus juegos... sentí, que me uso como a una pieza en su tablero—.

—¿Que sucedió despues?—. Insistió el ojo del crepúsculo.

Kimmo observó con la mirada perdida el campo de flores. Y volvió a contener el llanto.

—Me pidió que buscase a mi madre, la traje..... Solo para verla caer en la trampa de....ese...loco... mi padre llegaba... y fue a la plaza debido al escándalo —. Se limpio con furia las mejillas con las mangas blancas.— Y ahí, salí corriendo tras de él, me cai en el suelo debido al apuro y algo se enterró en mi ojo, me perdono, pero no perdono a mi padre, y vi como... lo mataba, llegaron los arqueros, pero nadie logró parar al tipo, al final... se acercó a mí para decirme algo que aun no entiendo—.

Resoplo su nariz con fuerza, y volvió a tragar el llanto golpeándolo. Cada vez era más difícil de contener.

—Me dijo: "Tu padre se metió con quien no debia "—.

Shen y Zed supieron de inmediato por donde iba el asunto, se miraron a los ojos, conforme el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Hasta que el niño se levanto, y miro a Shen con rabia, como si la sangre de su ojo perdido recolorara el iris de su mirada llenándola de ira y un dejo de locura.

Quizás el cristal si terminó por romper ante la presión.

—Ojo del crepúsculo... Si tan amigo de mi padre eras...¿Por qué no viniste a defenderlo?—.

—Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos —. Salto Qin a defender a su maestro.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Pudieron haber llegado más rápido!—. Grito el niño señalando a Shen.— Pudiste llegar más rápido! ¡Era tu amigo! ¡Y ahora no tengo padres, y tengo que cargar con sus muertes en mi espalda, con todo esto! ¡No tengo la edad! ¡¿Por qué debo de pagar por las acciones de los adultos?! —. El niño se acercaba a Shen. Acentuando su pataleta, sus lágrimas ya mojaban su ropa.  
  
Qin estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero Zed se le adelantó, con una mirada fiera.  
  
—Escucha muy bien niño—. -Kimmo se detuvo en su sitio ante la gélida voz del maestro de las sombras. — Nadie de aqui te está obligando a seguir el camino de tu padre, no tienes el mínimo derecho de reclamarle a nadie. Las acciones personales de cada uno no son problema de los otros, tu padre sabía que hacía y era consciente de que quizás sus actos, nobles o no, no fueran del agrado de personas más poderosas que él. El ojo del crepúsculo no era su guardaespaldas personal, solo era su amigo, ¿Acaso Raikkon estuvo ahí cuando El ojo lo necesitaba? No—. Afirmó con confianza Zed, estaba muy seguro de ello. —Todos los presentes hemos tenido vidas difíciles, pero hemos aceptado nuestros destinos, sin llorar, y sin acomplejarnos —.

Kimmo miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Aquello era crudo, sin suavidades. El maestro de las sombras sin duda no se iba con miramientos.  
Zed era duro, y no trato al infante como el resto de los adultos en esa ciudad, pues no lo veía con lástima y pena.

La vida era así, la guerra era peor... Podía ser una víctima aquel niño, pero no por eso se le iba a permitir que actuará a base de un berrinche y pataletas. Si así fuera, toda Jonia estaría sumida en un halo de derrota y victimismo que le causaba arcadas.

Todos habían sufrido pérdidas, solo los fuertes se levantan y amoldan su entorno a base de sus deseos.

Kimmo fue capaz de ver la mirada escarlata del maestro de las sombras... aún detrás de la máscara de batalla que usaba. Aún con más presión, los cristales rotos vuelven hacerse arena...

La lección era dura, pero Zed recuperó su postura "tranquila" a lado de Shen... Sabía que el niño aprendió.

Las lágrimas del menor continuaron brotando de sus ojos, ya sin barreras, hasta que alguien apareció por aquel pasillo.

—Mi niño—. Dijo una anciana.— Te oí llorar y yo...—.

Kimmo salió corriendo, metiéndose entre los maestros, solo para lanzarse al regazo de la anciana, y llorar con renovadas fuerzas mientras vociferaba.

—¡¡Nana! ¡¡No quiero ser el maestro arquero!!—.

Si el linaje de sangre de aquella escuela debía de morir ahí, moriría.

Qin, Shen y Zed se marcharon en silencio del templo.

Afuera los maestros volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—Iré a encargarme de los asuntos con Raikkon en el árbol—. Shen comenzaba a emitir un aura purpura, a su lado, Qin también.

—Yo iré a confirmar lo que ya sospechamos, con quien fue Raikkon a verse—. Dijo Zed.

Shen solo le dio un leve asentimiento y delante de sus ojos, desapareció en un pestañeo.

...

La orden de la sombras tenia una enorme división de espías que era bien conocido por todos, pero nunca nadie había logrado delatar o desenmascarar a uno, todos sabían fluir como agua en el río.

Cualquiera podía ser una oreja de la legión de las sombras.

La información muchas veces era mas poderosa que el acero, y Zed apreciaba aquel estilo de poder.

Así había comenzado todo. Cuando Zed se enteró del escape de Jhin, envió a un grupo a investigar. Había llevado la información con Shen en aquel fatídico encuentro donde comenzó su "alianza temporal", ¿la conclusión? Había sido un grupo de ancianos influyentes en la política, una lista masomenos larga, pero aún no totalmente verificada. Estos habían movido sus influencias para lograr que el demonio dorado escapase libre y absuelto, ¿pero por qué motivos?

Durante el camino Shen y Zed habían descubierto cosas. Los informes los habían llevado luego de su primer encuentro con Jhin a uno de los sospechosos, un Anciano corrupto que manejaba una red de prostitución; lo habían matado.

Aquella pista los llevó hasta Jur-Gin, donde una informante de Zed los volvió a llevar al camino de Jhin. Cada vez se confirmaba mas la intervención de los ancianos de la elite de Jonia en el escape de Jhin, y de cosas más oscura, como la trata de mujeres... Todo se volvia más turbio conforme avanzaban e iban investigando todo... ¿Acaso podía empeorar aún mas el panorama para ellos?

¿Pero por qué motivo los ancianos harían eso? Era una pregunta recurrente en la mente de los maestros ¿Por qué deseaban controlar a Jhin, mantenerlo falsamente como a un perro atado a una correa? Jhin nunca podría ser eso, los maestros lo sabían muy bien. ¿Cual era el propósito?

...Solo si a cambio de la subordinación, Jhin podía alcanzar algo que deseara con locura...

Zed no tardó mucho en averiguar con quien había ido hablar Raikkon en el pasado, fue fácil averiguarlo por si mismo, tan solo tardó una hora.

Regresó a la vacía sala del té, esperando por la llegada de Shen y el grupo de alumnos.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que el "ruido" caótico en la ciudad cesó y finalmente Shen regreso justo cuando el Sol se ocultaba. Zed paseó sus miradas por todos los presentes, hasta que solo fueron ellos dos quienes se quedaron en la sala. La mirada de Shen ahora guardaba algo. Su par solo quería saber de qué se trataba.

—Raikkon me dijo algo —. Shen inició.

—Fue a hablar con los ancianos ¿no es así?—.

Shen asintió.

—Llegaron a oídos de Raikkon que un par de ancianos querían "regular" su escuela—.

—Querían controlarla, usarla para su conveniencia, y si no se podía, querían cerrarla, pero Raikkon se enfrentó a ellos, y se embarcó en un viaje de una semana, más allá del puente que cruza las montañas —. Zed se quitó la máscara y la colocó en sus piernas.— Esto, es peor de lo que pensamos—.

—Quieren acabar con las escuelas, con los dojos, quieren eliminar las artes y usarlas a su conveniencia... Ejércitos de guerreros en combate dispuestos y atados a sus deseos y caprichos, y quien esté en contra de ellos, desaparecerá —. Shen miró un momento sus manos, su rostro aún estaba cubierto por su propia máscara.

Una taza de té fría en una mesa dispuesta para ellos se le hizo apetitosa ¿o tal vez era la ansiedad que pedía a gritos algo para pasar en su garganta?. Con cuidado se deshizo de su máscara y sorbió un trago largo.

—Raikkon me lo dijo, había sido esa la razón de su estadía en este mundo, por eso se anclo en este plano de los vivos hasta que pudiera transmitir su mensaje... Ellos quieren acabar con todo lo que conocemos, nuestro mundo Zed —.

Zed noto un mínimo temblor en los dedos de el otro.

— Nuestras escuelas, nuestros alumnos, nuestros amigos, corren riesgo —.

El maestro de las sombras jadeó con cansancio.

—Es lo que me temía...—.

Jhin sería el arma que acabaría con las viejas culturas de Jonia, las antiguas tradiciones. Con todo lo que consistía sus vidas, ¿para que? ¿Solo para que una persona en concreto tuviese el control de todo sobre todos?

No, Zed supó en ese momento por que Jhin decidió ser un peón en ese estúpido juego de poder. Él sabía que si tenía acceso a matar a maestros de escuelas militares, tarde o temprano... Quizás más temprano que tarde, pudiera poner el cañón de su arma en las sienes de los dos...

Cumpliendo así su estúpida fantasía de venganza.

Shen se levantó de su asiento, y llamó a Qin con algo de apuro. En segundos papel y tinta habían sido entregados a los maestros

En tortuoso silencio, escribieron más de un par de cartas.

No solo ellos corrían peligro, tenían que cuidarse entre todos las espaldas.

¿No había sido suficiente con la amenaza de Noxus? Ahora los enemigos vivían entre ellos.

Zed termino con la ultima carta. Releyendo algunas de sus palabras en tinta.

La última carta iba dirigida para Kayn, dandole ordenes precisas: Reagruparse con los estudiantes de las sombra y regresar a la Orden... e inclusive si en su camino se topaba con estudiantes o informantes del Kinkou... No debía de atacar.

Suspira pesadamente mientras cerraba la carta, ¿hasta donde había llegado? La tregua había terminado... y daba paso a una alianza con el Kinkou.  
Era mejor que entre los dos grupos se cubrieran las espaldas y estén atentos a los ancianos de Jonia y de posibles ataques de Jhin.

...Una alianza...

Zed no puede evitar ver de reojo a Shen quien ponía palabras similares a Akali y Kennen.

Que los dragones los amparen.


End file.
